cspfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisty Tune
Twisty Tune is a recurring challenge of musical intelligence and physical intelligence on Canada's Smartest Person. It is the second challenge of musical intelligence ever introduced, the second challenge of physical intelligence ever introduced, the first hybrid challenge ever introduced, and the thirteenth challenge ever introduced. Description Retrieved from CBC.ca Twisty Tune is an unusual instrument with five tones that can be heard when a copper wand makes contact with pads on a twisted bar. To begin the test, each participant listens to a seven-note melody. Using their musical intelligence they must reproduce the melody on Twisty Tune as fast as they can. They must also use their physical smarts to navigate the wand over the rotating bar. Any contact with the bar in the wrong spot, or on the wrong note, counts as a fault and adds five seconds to their overall time. Competitors need to have command of fine motor skills to keep the wand steady. At the same time, using a different part of the brain, they must recall the melody and the position of the notes. The test is designed so that a weakness in either of these abilities will make Twisty Tune a daunting challenge to complete.https://www.cbc.ca/smartestperson/blog/testing-intelligences-episode-1 Episode 101 Twisty Tune was the sole hybrid challenge, representing musical intelligence and physical intelligence, and the fifth challenge overall. Jeff Douglas explained to the viewers the instructions and how they could play along with the contestants on the Canada's Smartest Person app. Jessi Cruickshank explained to the contestants that the contestant in 1st place would earn 10 overall points, the contestant in 2nd place would earn 6, the contestant in 3rd place would earn 4, and the contestant in last place would earn 2. The five tones on the Twisty Tune were do, ré, mi, fa, and sol. The seven-note sequence that the contestants had to replicate was do-ré-mi-do-mi-fa-sol. Albert Tam was the first contestant up and completed the challenge in 1 minute and 15 seconds. He made 9 errors, 2 of which due to hitting incorrect notes and 7 of which due to contacting the bar, resulting in 45 seconds of added time and, in turn, a total time of 2 minutes. Tova Sherman was the second contestant up and completed the challenge in 1 minute and 19 seconds. She made 15 errors, 4 of which due to hitting incorrect notes and 11 of which due to contacting the bar, resulting in 1 minute and 15 seconds of added time and, in turn, a total time of 2 minutes and 34 seconds. Kiel Lemmen was the third contestant up and completed the challenge in 1 minute and 9 seconds. He made 4 errors, 3 of which due to hitting incorrect notes and 1 of which due to contacting the bar, resulting in 20 seconds of added time and, in turn, a total time of 1 minute and 29 seconds. Roselyn Kelada-Sedra was the last contestant up and completed the challenge in 53 seconds. She made 7 errors, 1 of which due to hitting incorrect notes and 6 of which due to contacting the bar, resulting in 35 seconds of added time and, in turn, a total time of 1 minute and 28 seconds. As a result, Roselyn was awarded 10 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Kiel was awarded 6 for finishing in 2nd place, Albert was awarded 4 for finishing in 3rd place, and Tova was awarded 2 for finishing in last place. It was revealed that Jeff himself had received a percentage score of 85%. However, the scores for the public are calculated differently than the scores for the contestants.https://www.cbc.ca/player/play/2535618049 (1:10:56) Summary of Results References Category:Season 1 Category:Challenges Category:Musical Intelligence Category:Physical Intelligence